The Vow
by WhenHeavenCries
Summary: AU. Emma and Killian are happily married, but when they both get into an accident, things start to go downhill for the both of them. Emma loses her memories making her forget about her husband. Will he get her to fall in love with him all over again or will she fall for someone else along the way?


**Title: **The Vow**  
Author: **WhenHeavenCries  
**Rating: **T**  
Summary: **_AU._Emma and Killian are happily married, but when they both get into an accident, things start to go downhill for the both of them. Emma loses her memories making her forget about her husband. Will he get her to fall in love with him all over again or will she fall for someone else along the way?

**I do not own anything**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

It was already dark when a couple walked out of the movie theater, into the winter wonderland that Storybrooke had become in only a short amount of time. The man's arm was wrapped around the woman's shoulders, trying to keep her warm, both of them admiring the scenery around them. The cars and roads covered in snow as little white flocks whirled through the air.

"It's so beautiful." Emma whispered, intrigued.

"The only beauty I see is right beside me lass." Killian said to her, eyes filled with love.

She blushed as he softly kissed her forehead. The walk to their car was long and silent, both of them just enjoying each other's company. The blonde got into the driver's seat, as Hook wiped some snow from the windscreen. Emma's face broke out in a smile as she sarcastically waved at him.

"It's good like that!" She yelled at him.

He nodded and got into the car. As soon as he sat down Emma started warming up his hand with her own.

"Thank you Mrs. Jones." He says, kissing her cheek.

"You're very welcome Mr. Jones." She winks at him, starting the car.

They drive for a while as Killian suddenly starts fidgeting with the radio. He stops as hears 'I would do anything for love' and starts singing along with the lyrics.

Emma shoots him her 'are you fucking kidding me'-look as she says "I do not like this song."

The pirate keeps looking at her, a glint of mischief in his eyes as he just starts singing more dramatically.

"You have to turn it off." She states in between a fit of giggles.

"Oh but I won't do that." He sings laughing along with her.

"I made you a cheeser, please stop." The blonde chokes out, unable to control her laughter anymore.

His manic laughter fills the car as he tries to distract Emma, by fidgeting at her legs. She wants to pry him of, but he grabs her hand.

"Killian, stop it!"

She stops the car in front of a stop-board and turns her body to him.

"Hey, I have this theory."

"What theory, love?" He asks confused, letting go of her hand.

"That a woman is guaranteed to get pregnant if she does it in a car." The blonde states, her cheeks coloring red from embarrassment.

"Wait, wha-" He starts, but is soon cut of as Emma clicks her seatbelt lose and flings herself at him.

As they kiss passionately, she starts buttoning down the shirt he's wearing. A sudden unwell feeling forms in the pit of Killian's stomach, but he tries ignoring it, shoving her jacket off of her shoulders.

_I have a theory too.  
It's about moments, moments of impact._

Before they knew it a truck slammed into the back of their car.

"Emma!" The pirate yelled, seeing her already unconscious. There was no point in trying to get her out of there as he too got engulfed by darkness.

Not much later their car flew at its stop as it wrapped itself around one of the street lanterns. The woman's head hit the windscreen hard, cracking it in the progress. Pieces of glass flew through the air, leaving little cuts on her face. Her broken body wrapped around the steering wheel of her yellow bug and in that moment, that little town called Storybrooke broke out into pure chaos.

* * *

**They might seem a little OOC her, but what can I say. They're in love. If you don't like it that much, don't worry. Next chapter will change that**. **As you may already have noticed, this story is sort of based on 'The Vow'.  
Sometimes it sort of follows that plot line and sometimes it doesn't.**

**Review? **


End file.
